


one of these nights

by kennelsfordogs



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Polyamory, haha this was originally my english assignment, it (the dystopian concept) kind of doesn't fit the dreamies but...
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-07-11 00:07:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15960479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kennelsfordogs/pseuds/kennelsfordogs
Summary: “Infinite diversity in infinite combinations…symbolizing the elements that create truth and beauty.” - Spockora norenmin dystopian au in which renmin run away together, jeno meets them on the other side, and together, chaos ensues





	1. woken up from a dream

“I choose…”

 Renjun sighed. Jaemin was obviously going to pick Station 1, and why he’d even bothered to come down here to _taunt_ them was beyond his knowledge. The most privileged, most diverse person in the city, Infinite’s golden child, had decided to come to _Station 7’s_ Selection ceremony. Renjun closed his eyes and started counting down the seconds till Jaemin would finally announce his decision. _1…2…3…4…_

 “…Station 7.”

Renjun’s eyes flew open, the words running through his mind again and again. Station 7? Was Jaemin crazy? Throwing away all the privilege, all the honour of being The Infinite, for dreary Station 7? Whispers ran across the hall, and although Jaemin’s smiling face attempted to maintain its consistency, Renjun could see his confidence drooping. _He brought this upon himself,_ Renjun thought, shaking his head as he made his way out of the humming hall.

Dropping his hands in her pockets, the small boy meandered through the distracted crowds, and made his way back to the alleyway he’d been situated in before the day’s events. Clambering up onto the rooftop, Renjun threw himself onto the hammock in what he had made his second home. The bright lights of the higher stations seemed to be teasing them, and the far away figure of The Tower could be seen through the clouds. Renjun sighed, imagining the life of luxury that anyone living there would experience. Even Station 6 would be a dream come true. _Next year,_ he thought. Next year was his chance to move up. His parents had made the right decision in moving to Station 7 when they were able to, rather than staying…there. Singularity. A place he hadn’t dared to ask his parents about, not when he was sure it was a time of their lives they’d rather forget.

“It’s beautiful, isn’t it?”

Renjun jumped, startled by the sound of a soft male voice beside him. _How did someone find this place?_

“What are you doing-” Renjun started, sitting up, annoyed at being interrupted by an intruder.

 Na Jaemin’s wind-swept, bubble-gum pink hair lit up Renjun’s eyeline, his skin glowing under the sun’s setting rays, and he was sitting right on Renjun’s favourite chair. Renjun’s mouth dropped open, but Jaemin continued without missing a beat.

“That’s where I used to live.” Jaemin said. He pointed his perfectly shaped finger right at The Tower. “There. At the top.” He paused, before continuing. “I don’t miss it.”

“Don’t miss it? Are you crazy?” Renjun asked. “I would die to be able to live up there.”

“See, this is why I came down here. People like you. You need to be woken up!” Jaemin looked at him incredulously. “Why won’t you understand?”

Renjun looked back at Jaemin, and his face looked…angry? And slightly frustrated too. “Wake us up from what?” Renjun shook his head, “What are you doing in Station 7 anyway? What are you doing _here_?”

Jaemin sighed. “Wake you up from what they’ve been _brainwashing_ you with.” He said with vehemence, “All this stuff about ‘diversity’ and that being more mixes is better? Bullshit. And- and it just makes me so _upset_ to see everyone just swallow it up! Racial diversity is about accepting and having lots of different racial groups in society, not deciding that the more races in a person the better! I just-” He broke off, obviously worked up, furrowing his eyebrows together. “I just want everyone to realise that we weren’t meant to live split up like this! Who cares what Station you’re from, or if you’re only 3% of any given race! The fact that you can’t marry inter-Station, you can’t _interact_ inter-Station is absurd. People’s dream’s, the only thing they want in the world, is to move up a Station?” Jaemin finally took a breath, before continuing. “I got so _sick_ of it. So sick of hearing people talk about people in lower Stations as if they were _pests_ and saying that Singles needed to be _bred out_. I get that it’s just how they’ve grown up, but what kind of person thought this whole- this whole _city_ was a good idea?” He said, gesturing around him.

“Well, I’d assume it was the Royals…” Renjun butted in. “Didn’t you learn that in primary school?” He said with an indignant look.

Jaemin only glared. “Don’t be all smart on me, of course I know that! This is serious, you know. I’m going to do something about it. How, I haven’t decided yet. But when I do, you’ll be thanking me.”

Renjun rolled his eyes. He’d heard of people like this, trying to start _revolutions_ and all sorts of ridiculous things. He couldn’t wait to tell Donghyuck, all about how he had met Na Jaemin and he had turned out to be one of _those types._

“Well, I honestly never expected you to be like this.” Renjun laughed, standing up. “What happened to the perfect prince I saw all over TV and social media?

Jaemin only huffed, rolling his eyes.

“Nice talking to you, Jaemin.” Renjun grew serious. “I’ll see you around.”

Jaemin suddenly stood up, sticking out a hand. Renjun tilted his head, sending Jaemin a questioning look.

“I came up here to introduce myself, your parents asked me to. Na Jaemin, but I suppose you already know that.” Jaemin explained.

“Huang- wait, _my parents?_ ”

“I’m your new neighbour, nice to meet you.” Jaemin deadpanned, faking a bow.

Neighbour. Renjun pondered the thought. Close proximity. As in, he would have to see Na Jaemin nearly every day until he was 18.

“I’m not _that_ bad!” Jaemin exclaimed with a grin at Renjun’s silence. “Trust me, you’ll love me soon enough.”

Renjun raised his eyebrows. “Willing to bet on that?”

Jaemin laughed, the sound escaping into the evening wind. “Sorry, your name?”

“Renjun. Huang Renjun.” Renjun stuck out his hand, Jaemin accepting the handshake.

“Well, Renjun.” He said. “I guess I’ll see you around.”

“Guess so.” Renjun smiled. “Not too often though. Your crazy talk would get to me.”

“It’s not crazy!” Jaemin yelled back as he walked away. “You’ll see!”

When Jaemin’s body had disappeared from the wide expanse of the rooftop, Renjun sat back down on the floor, gazing over the city’s skyline. The desert sun beat down on him, and Jaemin’s words echoed back to him. _“I guess I’ll see you around.”_ Oh, he couldn’t wait to tell Donghyuck.

\------

“Na Jaemin is your next-door neighbour? And he’s one of _them?_ ” Donghyuck burst out.

“Yep.” Renjun nodded. “Can you believe it? And he’s trying to turn me into one!”

Donghyuck shook his head, his honey gold curls bouncing, tan skin radiating under the sunlight. “Crazy…”

They made their way down the concrete-clad street, with commuters traveling left and right, as the cool evening lifted its cloak to welcome in the warm sun.

“School?” A familiar voice called from behind.

Jaemin was wearing a simple pair of ripped jeans and a t-shirt, but he somehow still looked as elegant as he did on TV.

Renjun rolled his eyes. One day in, and he already couldn’t escape the claws of Na Jaemin. “What’re you doing here?”

“Just wanted to say hi.” He said casually. “I’m on my way to uni.” He looked at Donghyuck for a second, as if only just realising he was there. “I’m Na Jaemin.”

“Donghyuck Lee.” He smirked. “I see you’ve become good friends with Renjun here.” He leant in, whispering. “He’s told me lots about you.”

Jaemin only raised his eyebrows, shooting Renjun a interested look.

“What degree are you doing?” Renjun interrupted, anxious to get to school on time, and also to escape whatever Donghyuck would say next.

“Law. Who would’ve guessed, right?” Jaemin laughed, gently laying a hand on Renjun’s shoulder. “I won’t make you late.” He said, waving, before disappearing in the opposite direction.

“So, that was Na Jaemin, huh? He’s…not what I expected.” Donghyuck started.

“Tell me about it.”

“You seem…friendly.”

Renjun threw a glare.

“Does he know that he was your gay awakening?” Donghyuck quipped.

“Shut up!” Renjun bit back, face darkening. “And he _wasn’t,_ he was just…”

“Just…your first, last and only celebrity crush? Has he seen your room?”

“I took everything down yesterday. Do _not_ mention it in front of him.”

“Fine, fine.” Donghyuck sighed. “I won’t ruin your _relationship_. I know you think he’s hot though.”

“Who doesn’t?” Renjun questioned. “He is essentially the face of, well, the entire city.”

The large concrete building that housed their education was, much like its outward appearance, one of Renjun’s least favourite places to be. Despite his mixed heritage, Renjun still had many Chinese features, and his dark hair and small frame were only a catalyst for bullying. He put up with it though. There was only year left of this hell, Renjun thought, as he moved with the crowds into the sterile building. Then, he could start anew, start afresh, in Station 6.

With Mark, the only other member of their group, graduating last year, it was only him and Donghyuck left in this dump, and the sooner the year finished, the better.

“Hey,” Renjun nudged Donghyuck. “Look who it is.”

Donghyuck scowled, despite his cheeks flushing. “Not this again.”

Donghyuck’s refusal go out with Yukhei Wong, namely the school’s most popular pupil, was something that had gotten on Renjun, and surely everyone else’s, nerves for months now.

“He’s so whipped for you, why won’t you accept?” Renjun pestered, glancing at Yukhei as they walked past.

“Do you know how frustrating it is to be in a class with him? He _never_ shuts up. _Ever.”_ Donghyuck scoffed. “Not to mention he’s totally out of my league.”

“You can’t deny _he’s_ hot though.” Renjun interjected.

“Totally irrelevant.” Donghyuck said, lifting his chin high. “I don’t judge people by looks, I judge them by personality. And Yukhei's?" Donghyuck shakes his head. 

“But-”

Donghyuck silences him with a finger, Renjun rolling his eyes and continuing down the hallway. Just as they approached Renjun’s chemistry classroom, a girl steps out in front of their path. Kim Yerim. Renjun rolled his eyes, falling into step with her.

“Yes, yes. I’ll tell you everything.” Renjun pandered.

“You know me so well.” Yerim smirked. “Did you convince him yet?” She asked, tilting her head towards Donghyuck.

“As if. At this rate, they’ll never get to go on a date. Hyuck’s too stubborn, but I can _tell_ he’s cracking. Maybe just slightly.”

“Just slightly? Yukhei has been crushing for years, I’m getting sick of his puppy dog face whenever anyone mentions Donghyuck. Though I’ll doubt that’ll stop.”

“Probably not. Donghyuck can get like that too. Remember when he was pining over Mark?” Renjun smiled thoughtfully. “I wish I had someone pining over me like that.”

“Well, what’s this I hear about you and Na Jaemin?”

“Why does everyone think I’m interested in him? I’ve known him for less than a day.”

Yerim fixed Renjun with a blank stare. “Renjun. He was your gay awakening. Your one and only celebrity crush. Your room is filled with posters of him. Why do you think?”

“Well, he’s pretty different in real life, so…. We’ll see.”

Yerim gasped. “You’re admitting that…maybe?”

“Maybe.” Renjun squeaked. “Maybe.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well... sorry if the beginning was a bit of an information overload... this was originally for an english assignment so i tried to explain the concept in the beginning (cause it had a 1000 word limit) but now... anyway i hope you liked it and hopefully i'll get the next chapter out soon, it's almost the school holidays for me!


	2. a faraway place

“Hey, Chenle. Are you home yet?” Renjun called out, as he dropped his bag at the front door, taking his shoes off.

“I’m here!” A voice echoed back from inside. “So is Sungie!”

As Renjun passed the living room on his way to the kitchen, his gaze flickered over to his younger brother, who was engrossed in some kind of video game, his hands rapidly flicking the controls, as his on-screen character fired bullets at an unseen opponent. Renjun sighed at the sight, rolling his eyes and waving at Jisung, who was _slightly_ less invested, enough to wave back, before he too turned his attention to the screen.

Romance is dead, Renjun thought, shaking his head. The fact that his younger brother had gotten a boyfriend before him was just one of the many factors that had lead Renjun to this outcome, including the fact that said boyfriend was none other than _exactly_ who Chenle had been pining over for most of his sad, 16-year old life, and that a majority of their ‘dates’ consisted of Jisung coming over to play games for hours on end.

The idea of dating a long-time crush only brought Renjun’s thoughts back to the one person he’d been trying not to think about. Na Jaemin. Yerim had thankfully backed off after this morning, and Renjun hadn’t let himself think about it since. The mere idea that Na Jaemin was his neighbour still hadn’t really gotten through, and the idea that Donghyuck and Yerim had hinted at was a whole new level. Rather than giving him confidence, their pestering only made Renjun more nervous as to what Jaemin _really_ thought of him, and he had tried to deftly ignore any of his daydreams that had threatened to flitter into his mind throughout the day. His fellow students had also somehow managed to discover that Jaemin was Renjun’s new neighbour, leading to one too many frenzied conversations in the school hallways with students that would usually never _dare_ converse with him.

The thought of the older boy being even _remotely_ interested in him was both exciting and scary, and as Renjun got to work on his ever-growing pile of assignments, he finally let his imagination wander. Picking up his phone, Renjun flicked through to his chat with Donghyuck and Mark. Well, just Donghyuck now. Since Mark had moved, his number didn’t work anymore, and the silence had just left Renjun more curious as to what was awaiting him in Station 6. The familiar hope and interest about the future flooded Renjun, and his eyes flickered over to the window, glancing out at the large wired fence between his home and Station 6. The buildings were taller there, the trees greener, the people happier. The wistful look in Renjun’s eyes disappeared as the sound of the doorbell snapped him out of his daze.

Renjun sneaked his head out the door, glancing downstairs as to who their unexpected guest could be. The sight of the shock of pink hair that was currently standing at the door, engaging in a friendly conversation with Renjun’s mother, brought a combination of dread and excitement to Renjun’s stomach. He quickly closed the door, prepared to act as though he hadn’t seen a thing. Soon enough, the door swung open, revealing Chenle, a grin plastered to his face.

“Mum wants you downstairs,” he said slyly. “And guess what? We have a special guest. Someone I’m _sure_ you’re excited to see.” Chenle looked around the room in shock. “Wait- where did all your posters go?”

Renjun glared. “They’ve just…gone on holiday for a bit. Forever.” Renjun looked over at Chenle with a pained look. “I can never look at them the same. Not now that he’s our _neighbour._ ”

Chenle only shook his head decisively, before saying, “You never know! I’ve heard what everyone’s been saying, maybe you _do_ have a chance!”

“I- wait what’ve you heard?” Renjun spluttered out, before Chenle cheekily grinned and escaped out the door.

Renjun sighed, picking up his phone and following Chenle down the stairs. Sure enough, Na Jaemin was standing in his family’s kitchen, wooing his whole family with that famous grin of his. Jisung was the only one that didn’t seem to be completely in awe, probably because he was too busy staring at Chenle.

Renjun rolled his eyes, opening his phone and firing off a text to Donghyuck.

 **Injun:** _you’ll never guess who’s standing in my kitchen flirting with my_ parents _?!_

**Hyuckie:** _na jaemin?_

**Injun:** _how did you know???_

**Hyuckie:** _i’ll have you know i have spies everywhere_

**Injun:** _._

**Hyuckie:** _jisung messaged me_

**Hyuckie:** _and be more excited, he’s the loyl!_

**Injun:** _since when have you been such good friends with jisung?_

**Hyuckie:** _so you’re not denying that he_ is _the loyl?_

**Hyuckie:** _and i thought you knew- i was the one who told him to confess to chenle, he’s been in my favour ever since it worked out_

_The brat told me_ he _confessed,_ Renjun thought, smirking. Just as he was about to shoot back a response, Renjun’s father interrupted his stream of thought.

“Renjun! When did you get down here?” Renjun looked up from the screen to see his father beaming at him, ushering him closer. “Put your phone away, we have a guest!”

Renjun looked towards Jaemin, who attempted a smile, but seeing Renjun’s glare, quickly glanced away.

“Jaemin’s staying over for dinner tonight,” Renjun’s mother explained, not seeing the horrified expression plastered on Renjun’s face. “I knew I had to invite him over after he stopped by yesterday, I know how much you adore him!”

Renjun’s face grew only more horrified at the words coming out of his mother’s mouth, while Jaemin’s grin only widened.

“You haven’t seen his room yet,” Renjun’s mother continued, “You’re _everyw-_ ”

“Bye, Mum, Dad!” Renjun burst out. “I’ll be heading upstairs now. Jaemin, come with me.”

Renjun grabbed Jaemin’s hand and dragged him towards his bedroom, ignoring Chenle’s ridiculous giggles on the way. Slamming the door, Renjun let out a huff, before collapsing face-first onto the bed. He shut his eyes, trying to remove the image of Jaemin’s incredulous grin as his mother _exposed_ him like that.

“Is this me?” Jaemin said, breaking the silence, a smile edging into his voice. “It is, isn’t it?”

Renjun looked up, observing the small postcard in Jaemin’s hand. It was indeed an image of Jaemin, who, in the photograph appeared to be modelling some kind of watch.

“You can’t recognise yourself?” Renjun said snarkily, “Why don’t I show you some of my other _hundreds_ of photos of you, so you can practice.” Realising what he had just said, Renjun let out a groan, throwing himself back onto his sheets.

Jaemin laughed. “Where are all your other ‘hundreds of photos’ of me? Your mother said this room was-”

“They never existed!” Renjun declared loudly. “Ignore what I just said. My room has always looked like this.” He gestured around the small space, and the blank walls seemed to stare back at him, as if wanting to expose their betrayal.

“Is that Station 6?” Jaemin asked abruptly, signalling towards Renjun’s window.

Renjun nodded, humming. “Yep. It reminds me of why I’m here. Gives me something to work towards.”

Jaemin raised his eyebrows. “You still believe all that crap?”

“One delusional talk from you isn’t changing my mind about something so _fundamental_ in our society.”

“Delusional?” Jaemin scoffed, plopping into Renjun’s desk chair. “Do you know how _unjust_ and _unfair_ Infinite is? Restricting people from doing what they want based on race?”

“No one’s _restricted._ You can do exactly the same things in any Station!” Renjun faltered. “Well…”

“See. It’s all up here.” Jaemin tapped his head. “Tell me why you want to move up a Station.”

“Because…because it’s my dream. It what I aspire. It’s what everyone who lives here aspires. It’s one of the only ambitions many of us have. The idea of a better life keeps us going. The idea of finally fulfilling our birthright, of doing what we were always supposed to do.”

“But don’t you want to work for something? Being born into our privilege makes it kind of…worthless, doesn’t it? You haven’t done anything that gives you the ability to achieve your dream, except be born with the right parents. Success should be something you have to work for.”

Renjun digested that, pausing. “I get what you mean. But, as citizens of Infinite we all have the ability to move Stations, if that’s what we desire and if we are able. I don’t have to move, but it’s what I want for me, for my children. The promise of a better life. It’s why my parents moved here from Singularity. They realised that they should take the advantages they could, and for them, that meant changing Station.”

Jaemin shook his head. “I’m not saying changing Stations is bad. I’m saying the _system_ is. The idea of measuring people by birth and appearance not by merit. Wouldn’t you rather me admired for your work than for your blood?”

“Well, yeah. But that’s not what Infinite is about. We’re not admiring them for their blood, we’re just-”

“-just measuring them by it?”

Renjun stared blankly back at Jaemin, as if finally realising what exactly he was saying. “Oh.”

“Yes. Oh.” Jaemin’s smile slowly returned to his face. “I’m glad we’re finally getting somewhere!”

“What, did you plan a whole lesson on persuading me to your cause?” Renjun bit back, smiling. “Because if so, I’m afraid we’re going to have to stop there, I can’t deal with too much revolutionary talk in one day.” He glanced towards the door. “Do you reckon it’s safe to go back to the kitchen now?”

“Don’t worry, Renjun, I’ll protect you! Your parents _love_ me.” Jaemin exclaimed as he opened the door.

Renjun gives Jaemin a deadpan look. “You’re not invincible. My parents can be _scary._ ”

“Not as scary as you, I’m betting.”

“I get it from them.” Renjun admitted, as they walked into the dining room. 

\------

Partway through dinner, Jaemin asked a question Renjun never thought he’d hear in his life.

“So,” Jaemin started, addressing Renjun’s parents, “Renjun tells me you grew up in Singularity? What was it like there?”

Silence shrouded the table, everyone looking up from their plates at Jaemin, with expressions ranging from shock (Chenle), amazement (Jisung), disappointment (Renjun) and a rather blank look from both of Renjun’s parents.

“Oh!” Renjun’s mother cleared her throat. “It was…it was home.”

“I haven’t thought about it in a while.” Renjun’s father admitted. “But I do miss it.”

“How could you miss Singularity?” Chenle butted in. “Isn’t it meant to be wasteland and,” he shivers. “Full of Singles?”

His parents fixed Chenle with a hard glare. “Don’t forget, your grandparents were some of those ‘Singles’ you talk about.” Renjun’s mother said sternly. “And no, it wasn’t a wasteland. Well, not all of it.”

“There were two main parts. The wasteland, like you said, but also another area, that was the _true_ Singularity. We grew up there.” Renjun’s father gestured between the two of them. “It was full of many different cultures, all living together. A bit like here, just different. We could marry whoever we wished, speak to whoever we wished…There _were_ different areas, but it was more of a vague separation between who lived where, and nothing was enforced. Chinatown, Little Italy, Little India…You’d simply visit another sector when, say, you wanted Chinese food, or wanted to experience some Greek culture.”

“That sounds amazing.” Jaemin said in awe. “Why did you leave?”

“We wanted to see what else the world had to offer.” Renjun’s mum replied. “Sure, Singularity was great, but we’d heard so much about what was awaiting us in Infinite. Another problem with Singularity is that there was no real government force. The people ran the city, and that’s why some parts were so desolate and bleak. They simply had nobody to take charge, or they were too busy starting wars over it.  I love it here though. Things _are_ different, but not in a bad way.” She finished her explanation with a smile. “Why do you ask, Jaemin? It’s not something we ever really get asked about.”

“I’ve just always wanted to know what it’s like out there. I actually wanted to go there, when I changed Stations, but here was the closest I could get. And also the furthest from home.” Jaemin’s eyes grew distant.

“It’s good that you’re curious about what’s out there. Not many people are.”

Since his brief mention of The Tower yesterday, Jaemin hadn’t uttered a word about his home. Renjun was curious towards the other boy’s silence, but Renjun sensed Jaemin would potentially be hesitant towards any queries he had about where the latter had grown up. Asking questions about sensitive topics was not one of Renjun’s skills, unlike _someone_ he knew. Renjun’s mother’s response seemed to close off that particular conversation, and soon the chatter descended into the usual dinner talk.

\------

“What time do you walk to school in the mornings?” Jaemin asked.

Dinner had finished without much other drama, and Jaemin was currently attempting to shove his trainers on while standing up, which was causing him great difficulty.

“Here, lean on my shoulder.” Renjun offered. “And I usually leave home around 7:45. I meet Donghyuck on the corner at 10 to. Why?”

“I might join you. I want to get to know you and your friends better.”

Renjun raises his eyebrows at that. “Friend. Well, we have Yerim too, but she lives on the other side of school. She doesn’t hang out with us as much anyway, she’s closer with some of the other kids.” He paused before adding, “I’m not too sure if Joohyun would let her walk to school with a strange man.”

Jaemin stands up straight at that. “I’m not a strange man! I’m Na Jaemin!”

Renjun shakes his head. “You don’t know Joohyun.”

That woman scared Donghyuck, which was saying something. The thought of Jaemin meeting his friends, as the boy wanted to, brought butterflies to Renjun’s stomach. Not that he wasn’t sure they’d get along. It was more the fear of Yerim and Donghyuck exposing his long-time crush more than his mother had already done. Renjun shivered in fear, looking back towards Jaemin, who had now successfully gotten both shoes on.

“Thanks for coming over,” Renjun smiled. “It wasn’t as bad as I thought it would be.”

“Thank your parents for inviting me,” Jaemin replied, “I had a good time.”

“See you tomorrow?”

Jaemin nodded, blinding smile appearing once more. “See you tomorrow!”

Renjun raised his hand in goodbye as Jaemin disappeared from view, letting out a puff of air he returned to the house.

**Injun:** _guess who’s walking to school with us tomorrow?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm back!! hope you liked this chapter, sorry if it's reading a bit too much like a high school au rn ahhhh. i struggled a bit writing this chapter (i kept reading jaemin's voice in a british accent?) but i'm glad i got it out. i'm currently on school holidays, so i should be able to get at least another chapter out before school starts again. thank you so much to everyone who commented last chapter <3 they all made me really happy!!


	3. the dark sky

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just a heads up that this chapter is like slightly violent, but not really though because i'm scared of blood (or not blood like the human body?! help) so yeah i didn't really describe any of the blood stuff because otherwise i feel all faint and not nice :( 
> 
> thanks to LaraStar511 and michmich for getting annoyed when i told them what was happening and said 'stop dropping all these spoilers hat aren't quite spoilers' 
> 
> and tentasticpentagon for being moral support lolol

As Renjun’s feet carried him through the familiar school building, accompanied by Donghyuck’s incessant chatter, his unrelenting thought pattern continued in a vicious cycle. _Everything wrong with school, everything wrong with Infinite and everything perfect about Jaemin._

“But then Yukhei trips over _nothing_ , falling right on top of me. Now I have a bruise!” Donghyuck whined, interrupting Renjun’s mental analysis of Jaemin’s smile.

Renjun sighs and looks over at his best friend. “I’m sure he didn’t mean to, he’s just a _really_ clumsy person.” There had been several incidents that Renjun had had the opportunity to witness, including one that left Yukhei himself with a broken arm.

“Still.” Donghyuck huffed, pouting.

“At least you have a love life.” Renjun pointed out. “Would you rather be in my situation?”

 “Without a doubt.” Donghyuck replied quickly. “You have Na Jaemin crushing on you! You have a celebrity’s phone number!”

Renjun rolled his eyes, despite his heart maybe beating _slightly_ faster. “I told you, we’re just friends.”

Donghyuck scoffed. “Just a friend who walks you to school even though it’s in the opposite direction of his university?”

“He wants to get to know you!”

“Yeah, right.”

“Donghyuck!” Yerim’s voice hit them as soon as they reached the cafeteria, the pair of boys immediately spinning in the direction of the noise.

Yerim was jogging towards them, her speed setting her apart from the endless sea of grey uniform surrounding them.

“Mr Seo wants to see you.” She explained. “In his office.”

Renjun’s eyes widened. Donghyuck, despite being a bit of a trouble-maker, had exceptional grades, and why Mr Seo wanted to talk to him, he could only wonder.

“I guess I’ll be going then.” Donghyuck plastered a nervous grin on his face, heading off.

Renjun’s expression grew worried at the thought of what had happened, knowing Donghyuck’s parents would _not_ be pleased if anything was wrong.  

“No need to worry,” Yerim said, a sly grin appearing on her face.

Renjun could only shake his head as he asked, “What have you planned this time?”

“Just a little tutoring session with the one and only Yukhei Wong.” Yerim replied, her eyes twinkling.

Renjun’s mouth dropped open. “How on earth did you manage that?”

“Mr Seo wanted me to do it, but I’m busy with newspaper most afternoons, so I suggested Hyuck. He agreed straight away.” Yerim confirmed. “You know he’s his favourite.”

Donghyuck being forced to spend hours with Yukhei in order to remain on his teacher’s good side? Renjun smirked. Maybe, just maybe, they were finally getting somewhere.

“Hyuck’s going to be _so_ annoyed,” was all that Renjun said, picturing the conversation he was going to have with the boy in approximately 5 minutes.

\------

“Junnie! Have you heard?” The sound of his door opening combined Chenle’s voice broke Renjun’s concentration on his work, and he looked up to see Chenle motioning for him to come downstairs.

“What’s happened?” Renjun asked, the news clearly large, judging by the size of Chenle’s pupils.

“A group of teenagers tried to escape. To Station 4.” Chenle said the last part in a whisper, the mere words sending a chill through Renjun’s body.

 _Students had tried to escape Station 7?_ The announcement brought Renjun’s thoughts back to Jaemin, and suddenly his body was overcome with fear. _What if Jaemin had been one of them? No_ Renjun reasoned _, he would have told me if he was leaving._

 “What’s going to happen to them?” He asked Chenle.

“They’re being executed in the Square right now.” Chenle replied. “Do you think Mum will let us go?”

Renjun slowly got out of his chair, exiting his room and looking out the front window. Hundreds of people, all headed in one direction, all eager to see these deserters be killed. _This has happened before,_ Renjun reassured himself, remembering the whispers at school, the hurried glances at the Square for weeks after…

Entering the kitchen, Renjun immediately noticed his mother’s grim expression.

“I’ve never liked these.” She shook her head. “They’re horrible, _horrible_ displays of brutality. And no,” she continued in a strict tone, noticing Chenle’s expression, “I will not allow you to watch.”

“Not even on television?” Chenle questioned.

She glanced at the TV, hesitating before sighing. “Okay.”

Chenle hit the switch, the scene taking place in the Square appearing before their eyes. Four teens stood in the middle of the Square, as four armoured soldiers yanked them into place. Blonde hair, black hair, brown hair, brown hair. No pink. Renjun let out a sigh of relief. Jaemin was safe. But these other people were being shot. Renjun snapped his eyes shut, before hearing the sound of the gunshots, the murmurs of the crowd, the sobs from his mother. When he opened his eyes again, the four teens were dead. Renjun pulled in a breath, the image of the blood, the bodies, the ground, forcing themselves into his mind, leaving stains that would remain there forever. He looked over to his mother, tears rolling down her face, and at Chenle, his face frozen in a state of shock. Renjun grabbed the remote, leaving the screen black and soulless.

“I’m- I’m going up to my room.” He choked out, running up the stairs and slamming the door.

Renjun couldn’t get the images out of his head, scrambling for some way to erase what he had just seen. No wonder his mother had never let him and Chenle watch before. It was something he never wanted to see again. His head hurt from crying, and sniffling he opened his phone, intending to message Donghyuck. About to send the message, Renjun paused. Donghyuck wouldn’t understand why he was so upset. Everyone living here had grown up with the violence, discussing executions and brutal punishments as a casual topic was the norm for most of his classmates. Instead, Renjun found his finger hovering over someone else’s number.

 **Renjun:** Can I call you?

He held the phone to his ear, laying down.

“Renjun?” Na Jaemin’s voice came through the speaker. “What’s wrong?”

Renjun sniffed. “I-” He started before bursting into tears.

“Shhh, it’s okay.” Jaemin comforted. “What happened?”

“They- they shot those kids.” Renjun got out. “In the Square. Why would they do that? Why would they murder _children_?”

“I don’t know, Junnie. I don’t know.” He paused. “I’ve seen it before. It never gets easier to watch. When I was younger, my whole family would be invited as ‘special guests’ to executions, and I would just stand there, not doing anything. Body still, face expressionless. Every day I ask myself why I didn’t help them, and I can never come up with an answer.”

Renjun’s sobs lessened, and he evened out his breathing, attempting to distract himself from the images engrained in his mind.

 “That sounds - Mum wouldn’t let us watch it before, you know?” Renjun began. “I’ve never seen someone die. I understand why now. I can’t- I can’t get it out of my head.”

“Do you want to talk about it?” Jaemin asked gently.

Renjun paused, taking in a breath. “I think I understand your cause now. Why you hate everything so much.”

“I don’t hate everything! I just see things differently from most people around here. I don’t hate you, for one.”

Renjun laughed shakily. “Why you hate the government.” He settled. “Can you distract me? What did you do today?”

“Well, after I dropped you at school- how was school, by the way?”

“Oh! Remember the guy Donghyuck hates? The one who has a crush on him?”

Jaemin hums.

“Donghyuck’s his new tutor. You should have seen his face.” Renjun smiles. “What did you do the rest of the day?”

As Jaemin recounted the rest of his day, Renjun let his thoughts drift, imagining Jaemin, wherever he was, his salmon hair messy, his perfect white teeth on display as he smiles at something. _This boy was going to become the death of me_ , Renjun thought, as his eyes fluttered shut, drifting into undisturbed sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ugh i'm kinda unhappy with this chapter but oh well it needed to be written i guess. it's also too short for my liking but i wrote what i planned so ugh. the next chapter is wayyyy longer and has actual plot (omg wow an unknown word around here) so yes it will not just be high school stuff forever. BUT the next chapter may not be out for a while because i am going on camp on thursday ( i want to cry) and i'm back on saturday but school starts again on tuesday sooo and i have exams in a month so i'll feel guilty writing instead of studying. but soon (i hope)!
> 
> ohhh also sorry that like all my chapters are just dialogue?! i just love writing it and i'm not as confident with descriptions and stuff so


	4. lone star

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahhh i'm back! hope you like this chapter we have some emo hours with Jaemin but also some fluff!

“So, you’re telling me Donghyuck has been rejecting this poor boy for years now?” Jaemin asked, before taking a sip of his coffee.

“Yep,” Renjun agreed, “and Yerim and I have been telling him to accept for _ever._ He’s too stubborn.” He shook his head. “Just because he said no before, he refuses to change his mind.”

The conversation topic of ‘Hyuckhei’ as Yerim had dubbed it, had grown common during Renjun and Jaemin’s various meetings, and had managed to pop up again today. The pair had been sitting in the public cafeteria for around an hour now, Renjun studying for his upcoming History exam, and Jaemin distracting him by asking boundless questions about anything and everything – his school, his family, his friends – rendering Renjun’s study attempt mostly useless.

“And get this.” Renjun leant in. “These days, Donghyuck is always ‘busy’, but Yerim told me she saw him with Yukhei last week, on the day he told us he was ‘watering his cats.’” Renjun shook his head. “As if we’d believe that. He even tried to defend himself afterwards.”

Suddenly Jaemin started aggressively elbowing Renjun, nodding towards the entrance of the cafeteria. Renjun slowly turned around, only to be faced with the sight of two giggly boys clinging onto each other as they stumbled through the crowds, toward the ice cream counter.

“Speak of the devil.” Renjun said, his eyes narrowing as they followed the couple.

“They look…very close.” Jaemin got out, just as Donghyuck reached up to plant a kiss on Yukhei’s cheek, the other boy’s grin widening as he turned his heart eyes on the shorter.

“They are…disgustingly cute.” Renjun grabbed his phone, snapping shots of the pair as if they were celebrities on a red carpet.  “Essential photo evidence. Perfect future blackmail material.” Satisfied with his findings, he stood up. “Do you want to get out of here?  I can’t risk being discovered by Hyuck.”

Jaemin nodded, putting down his coffee and following Renjun into the street. The sun had finally started to peek out from the ash-grey storm clouds that had previously threatened the warm Saturday afternoon, and Renjun’s mood immediately lifted at the sight. The two boys walked home, Renjun stopping occasionally to point out places of interest for Jaemin, the sun dispelling the oncoming downpour, leaving the sky a clear baby blue.

“Meet up again sometime next week?” Jaemin asked. “I can teach you about every other shitty thing Infinite has ever done!” He added cheerfully.

Renjun laughs. “Sounds good. I’ll text you?”

Jaemin nodded, teeth appearing as a grin made its way onto his face. “See you then.”

Just as Renjun turned away, he felt the press of lips against his cheek. Spinning around, he opened his mouth, prepared to say…well he wasn’t sure what, but Jaemin had already disappeared, Renjun catching only a glimpse of his hair. Renjun’s blush deepened, his hand tracing the spot on his cheek where Jaemin’s lips had been only seconds ago. Screaming internally, Renjun jumped excitedly up and down on the spot, before taking in a deep breath, calming his beating heart.

**Renjun:** _ASDKFERHE_

**Yerim:** _what is it?_

**Renjun:** _jaemin_

**Renjun:** _he_

**Renjun:** _kissed me_

**Yerim:** _ASDKHEIR_

**Renjun:** _on the cheek_

**Yerim:** _oh_

**Renjun:** _he’s just so_

**Renjun:** _uwu_

**Yerim:** _wow_

**Yerim:** _i’m proud!_

**Yerim:** _you’re finally admitting your crush!_

**Yerim:** _why are you texting_ me _btw?_

**Renjun:** _i didn’t want to disturb hyuck_

**Renjun:** [photo]

**Yerim:** _omg_

**Yerim:** _OMG_

**Yerim:** _is that donghyuck and yukhei?!_

**Renjun:** _yep_

**Renjun:** _operation hyuckhei was a success_

**Renjun:** _don’t tell hyuck though, he doesn’t know we saw_

Renjun pocketed his phone, satisfied in letting Yerim know his secret. Returning inside, Renjun made a run towards his room, dying to ponder more over what had just happened.

“Finally!” Renjun’s mother exclaimed, appearing the hallway.

Renjun jumped. “Were you watching me that entire time?”

“Tell Jaemin he should come over again sometime.” She continued, ignoring Renjun’s question. “What about tomorrow?” At Renjun’s pained look she added, “Donghyuck can come too!”

Renjun looked defeatedly at his mother, internally questioning everything.

“Sure, Mum.” Renjun replied. “I’ll text them now.”

\------

“I’ve got the popcorn!” Jaemin yelled.

Renjun and Donghyuck shared a grin, before sitting themselves on the large sofa facing Renjun’s family’s television. Jaemin sat down on his other side, immediately leaning into him, mirroring Donghyuck, who had done the same. The pile of pillows and bodies smothered Renjun, leaving him feeling as though the sleepover had turned into a Renjun love evening. Renjun focused on the movie, choosing to shovel pieces of popcorn into his mouth rather than face the fact that Jaemin was now aggressively cuddling him.

Around halfway through the film, Renjun felt the weight of Donghyuck’s head drop onto the couch beside him, the boy dozing off into a serene sleep as the on-screen characters attended yet _another_ peace talk.

“Infinite movies, am I right?” Jaemin whispered. “Peace talk after peace talk after peace talk.”

Renjun hummed. “I’ve seen this one before. It’s Chenle’s favourite.”

They sat in comfortable silence, Renjun’s thoughts starting to wander. Glancing over at Jaemin, Renjun noticed the briefest of movements on Jaemin’s cheek. A tear.

“You okay?”

Jaemin startled, eyes flicking back over to Renjun. He nodded silently, wiping his eyes.

“I was just thinking about my family.” He breathed out.

“Do you miss them?” Renjun asked, surprised that Jaemin had told him. Over the few weeks that they had known each other, Jaemin had barely mentioned his family, preferring to discuss, well, any other topic.

“Every day.” He leaned into Renjun’s shoulder, closing his eyes.

“Can you – can you tell me about them?”

Jaemin sat up. “Are you sure? No one’s ever asked me that before.”

Renjun nodded. “I’d love to hear about them.”

“Well.” Jaemin took a breath. “My mother is…amazing. Both my parents are actually. They both grew up in the Tower, so they never really understood… _anything_ I ever did. They tried their best with me, though sometimes I wish…sometimes I wish I just did what they wanted. I did, for so long, but I couldn’t go on just being docile. I tried to tell them, before, that I wanted to leave, but I think they thought I was joking. I hate the fact that I had to leave without telling them what I was planning first. I wish I could have said goodbye.” Jaemin broke off, looking into the distance.

“I’m sure they miss you.” Renjun broke in, eyes glowing with sympathy for the other boy.

“ _I_ miss _them_.” Jaemin paused to sniffle, and Renjun’s hand found its way to Jaemin’s other side, smothering the boy in a half-hug. “Your family are _super_ close. I never really talked to my parents. I love them, but being who they were, they were always busy. And _I_ was always busy, being…who I am. Who I was. I’d always come home from school, or work, and ask to see them, and most days they’d be too busy to see me, to see their own son. I grew bitter over the years, even though I know it wasn’t their fault.” Jaemin looked helplessly at Renjun. “I just wish they took some more effort to take time out to see their son. Having dinner with your family – it was the family experience I’d always wanted.”

“You’re welcome any time over here, you know that, Jaemin.” Renjun comforted. “I know it won’t be the same but –”

“Thank you. Thank you so much. You have no idea how much this means to me.” Jaemin stuttered out. “Ever since I moved here, you’ve been so welcoming and I – I don’t know what I did to deserve it.” Renjun moved to say something, but Jaemin interrupts. “When I said I wanted to leave before, I didn’t just mean move out. I wanted to run away to Singularity. Somewhere where no one could find me. I told my mum. She didn’t believe me. No one believed me. You’re the first one who’s actually _listened_ to my ideas.”

“Well, they are pretty good ideas.” Renjun smiled at Jaemin, Jaemin snuggling closer into his chest, Renjun letting the older boy wrap his arms around his waist.

“You’d run away with me, right Junnie?” Jaemin whispered, looking up at Renjun, before letting his eyes flutter shut.

Renjun sat there for a while, simply staring down at the boy fast asleep in his arms. Since meeting Jaemin, Renjun’s life had been swept up in a series of debates, cafeteria not-dates and generally faster heartbeats, and Renjun was left wondering what his life would be like without him. In real life, Jaemin was bright, energetic and, dare Renjun say…cute? Only sometimes though, he reassured himself. Compared to his on-screen persona, the real Jaemin was less confident in himself, and Renjun carefully lay Jaemin down in his lap, wanting to comfort the vulnerable boy. _He’s just as charming, though,_ Renjun thought, fiddling with a piece of Jaemin’s hair, as he too fell into an undisturbed sleep.

\------

Renjun awoke, instantly feeling pain in his neck. _That’s what you get for sleeping on the couch_ , he thought to himself, before noticing the emptiness on either side of him. Flicking back to last night’s memories, Renjun’s lips fell into a frown as he remembered what Jaemin had revealed to him. Stretching, he made his way into the kitchen, drawn in by the smell of pancakes. Jaemin was at the kitchen benchtop, apron wrapped around his waist, frying pan in hand. The vulnerability of last night was gone, replaced by the confident boy Renjun usually knew.

“This smells _amazing_.” Renjun seated himself across the bench, taking in Jaemin’s handiwork. “Is there anything I can do to help?” He asked, making a move to stand up.

“Nope!” Jaemin responded, motioning for Renjun to sit back down again. “I’m treating you.”

“But it’s my house!” Renjun protested, before withering under Jaemin’s gaze. “Fine. But I’ll cook something for you another time.”

“Donghyuck’s gone out with Yukhei.” Jaemin added, noticing Renjun glance around the room. “He seemed excited.”

Renjun shook his head. “One day…”

 **Jun:** _you better tell me_ all _about your date._

 **Hyuckie:** _you better tell be all about_ your _date_

**Hyuckie:** _i just gave you the perfect opportunity for alone time with your jaemin_

**Hyuckie:** _don’t think i didn’t see you cuddling this morning_

Renjun rolled his eyes, smiling at Jaemin when he put a plate down in front of him. The pair sat in comfortable silence, and the lack of noise gave Renjun a chance to really run over what Jaemin had told him last night. Before he had the chance to think it through, Renjun said something he never thought he’d say in his life.

“I’ll run away with you. To Singularity. If you want.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you liked the chapter! this'll probably be the last update in a while (end of november?) because I have exams starting soon and i should probably study more so... BUT exciting news for next chapter: a long awaited new character should be appearing! see you guys next time!


End file.
